A biometric sensor, a fingerprint sensor to be specific, is a fingerprint image capture device. The fingerprint sensor captures fingerprint images, matches the uniqueness of each print read by the sensor, and compares it to those stored in its module or local system database. Types of fingerprint sensors include static capacitive, dynamic capacitive, optic reflexive, and thermal line sensors, and all the fingerprint sensor types are generally known as optical sensors or semiconductor sensors. Of the various sensor types, considering vehicle vibration, optical sensors cannot be mounted on a vehicle.
Furthermore, the working temperature of semiconductor sensors is limited to within a predetermined range for stability and reliability of recognition, so it is required to control the semiconductor sensor temperature to within the predetermined range.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.